one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
ONE MINUTE MELEE: Asura vs Broly
Asura vs Broly is ahomeschoolingroudon's 23rd One Minute Melee of his Season 2 It starres Asura from Asura's Wrath and Broly from Dragon Ball Z Description Which raging force of nature will destroy the other in the ring? Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Chaos, destruction, death. That was Asura was witnessing through a portal-like device alongside a Golden Spider. Asura was in shock as he saw, one man. Broly causing all of it Asura: Where is this guy? Golden Spider: He’s currently in a forest right now. Golden Spider opens another portal showing him his location. Asura clenches his fist in frustration Asura: I’ll show him! Golden Spider: Good. Good. Golden Spider sent Asura off near Broly’s location. Meanwhile, Broly was currently just about done for the day. He got in plenty of fights but then he saw Asura. Broly: What are you doing in my way fool? I’d tear you apart! Asura: I’m gonna stop you. I’ve seen what you’re doing. And I’m gonna put it.. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZDSeMhgy72s) Asura transforms into his Vajra form Asura: To an end! Broly scoffed Broly: You’re comparing yourself greater than me, arrogant fool! Asura: I’ll show you my power! Asura sped at Broly This outta be a match to remember! FIGHT! Asura rammed into Broly and punched him several times. Asura then grabbed him by the neck Asura: Hmph. Should’ve known you were nothing all along. Asura slammed his fist into Broly’s face mutliple times. However Broly kicks him away Broly: It’s over, whoever you are. I shall make you one of my numerous victims! Broly began transforming in a psychotic outburst. Asura stumbled back as Super Saiyan Broly emerged. Broly: Now I will show you the power of me, Broly! Broly fires a Ki Blast at Asura knocking him down. Asura: You green haired, bastard! Broly jumped onto Asura like a trampoline. Broly: Haha! You’re one big pushover! Broly flew at Asura getting ready to punch him but Asura also began to transform. Asura got four new arms as he got into the Six-Arm Vajra. Broly: Hm? Asura yelled in anger and began flailing his now, six arms at Broly punching him over and over. However Broly managed to resist and grabs Asura by the face and drives him head first into the ground Broly: How do you like that!? Asura: Grr...I’m gonna kill y-! Asura was blocked out as Broly took flight and repeatedly slammed Asura to the ground. Asura was currently running low on stamina. His arms were worn out. Broly: You had enough? I’ll gladly kill you right now. Asura: No! I will show you my worth! Asura began transforming again. This time into his Mantra form. Broly: You’re trying to stall your fate I see? Asura shot Mantra Blasts at Broly’s head knocking him into a pile of boulders. Broly however effortlessly destroys the boulders and begins using Telekinesis to strangle Asura Broly: After all of that you still can’t show your worth? Don’t make me la- Asura unexpectedly broke through the strangling and smashed Broly’s face in with his fist. Asura then kneed Broly in the gut then tossed him headfirst into a mountain. Asura: This’ll be over when you die! Broly: ..you, kill. Me?.. Broly froze Broly: HAHAHAHAHA! Ah. It’s time I shun your arrogance, once and for all creature. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QV3wFRy23cY) Broly shouted in rage as he began transforming. Broly was surrounded by green energy as he transformed into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Asura: Gr..you will pay! Broly: Not until you lie dead at my feet. Broly shouted in rage and rushed at Asura. Asura punched back but Broly’s power easily surpassed him and began wailing away at Asura. His bones began to break as Asura was breathing heavily. Asura: Not..yet. Must. RAAAARGH! Asura transformed into his Mantra Reactor form. Asura grabs Broly right away and slams him into the ground. However Broly didn’t even react to the pain. He smirked and rushes at Asura. Broly: You want a hug!? Asura: What do you mean b- Broly unleashed the Bone Crusher which holds Asura in place slowly crushing him. However Asura manages to break free with Rapid Fire strikes. Asura: It’s not easy!! Now die!! Asura rams Broly into the ground as Broly also rams into Asura. The two attacks colliding causes the entire continent they were standing on to combust. Asura: Fine! It’s time I get more room! Asura headbutts Broly into space and charges after him. Broly: Kakarot! Broly increased his attack Broly: Now, meet your fate! Broly fired the Full Power Energy Wave. It exploded in Asura’s face and it sent him to the moon. Asura didn’t have many legs to stand on as Broly landed on the moon. Broly: Looks like it’s time to destroy you! Broly flew at Asura but right when he was gonna land a punch Asura began changing to his final form. Asura the Destructor. Asura grabbed Broly’s hand and punched him away with 2 arms. Broly skidded back but he had no sign of slowing down Broly: Grr.. Broly used High Speed Rush and knocked Asura into the moon. Asura however wails on the moon enough and it explodes. Broly was surprised that Asura had become this powerful, and was intrigued. Asura: DIE!!!!! Broly fired a giant Ki Blast knocking Asura deep into space. Broly took off to kill him but Asura sped at Broly in blinding speeds winding up a punch. Asura unleashed it..but Broly used the Energy Shield. Broly: Pathetic! You think you can stop me? I will make you think otherwise, the hard way! That is started by tearing you don’t to smithereens!! Broly rammed into Asura and became a small green like sphere charging at fast speeds. Asura was helpless he couldn’t combat Broly. Asura let out one final scream before Broly collided with Mars exploding both the planet and the great warrior, Asura. K.O! This melee’s winner is.. Broly!Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with Music